Buffy The Vampire Sagas: Begginings (The Prequel)
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Buffy Summers discovers an evil force that threatens the world


(Auter notez: I write prequel to buffy The Vampire Sagas. Four now I take brake from Darkness Returns crossover and work on other stuff. Enjoy:-)!)

Bloody Raven was taking a shower 1 hot day.

She is naked, enjoys the water dripping her we boddy.

She was wash the blood off her body from the recent demins she had just killed.

...the water smoothly rolled over her as she ponder a bout impinding doom from force of evil .

The blood driped off her like a oceans.

juts than, suddenly, Buffy Summers run in.

"Sorry I have interupt you, in shower, butt we must go!"

"What? im taking a shower, Im naked, cant you see that?"

the vampire slayer Bufy Sumer could see that she was completely naked in the shower.

"yes, I can see that you naked, putts some close on" the slayer said.

"Butt we must go...the powerful vampire is back!."

"Whats?! Not the master! O knows!" she punched the wall out of rage and angered.

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

Bloody Raven go out of the shower and put some close onher she wore an gothic lacey dress the same color as her eyes her father brought her from the city Sunnydale.

After she was closed, they left to defeet the Master .

Along the way they meet the hero constuction worker, who joins them on their nobble quest.

"I am join you on your quest to defeet the Master said Harris.

"Thank for join on us on our quest," said Bufy Summers;

"Yes, we needed you're help to defeet the powerful vampire lord" said Bloody Raven.

So, Bloody Raven Biffy Sumer and now Bloody Raven left by helecoper for their epic quest to defeet the King of all destructive vampie ...

the Master!

So Bufffy Sumers got onto her Pure blak horses. The others followed on their Trike but were quite far behind.

the vampire slayer knew she had to go faster and faster like the speed of litning. So She raced down streets and around coronors, skiding furiously around pedestrions and cops and all othe Bystander in Sunny Dale.

"No time for rules!" she called out as she passed.

"I must take my full responsibilities and defeet the Master!" she said.

Suddenly up ahead she saw some scarry dhamsphivres with sords!

So she did a massive wheely backflip over them, headbutting them as she was above them.

"Eat mine fist!" She yellwed as she slapped and punched them. 'They're heads went flying off in to space,spraying guts and organ all every where.

She speed onwards past fields and village and cities and graveyards and other landscape.

Then she saw the roadsign to where she had to go, and so she went. She punched and slaped some more bad guys out with a sideways 360 spin, before leaping off the bike.

Later, when the others catched up fast, and they contined there journey to find the Master king of evil vampirea.

the slayer followed the screeming till she reached her sister Don Summers, who was being tortured.

There was blood all over the on the cieling to, as if really bad violence had been was horific.

"Buffy Summers! Over here! quick! help me! It hurts"

"please help me from bad vampire king"

Then the vampire slayer saw the Master, who had been torturing an maiming her sister Dawn Summers.

Buffy Summers shot bullets from her wepon real fast and the bullets raced from wepon and BAM! and hit The powerfull The Master in the eyes and then he couldnt see(becuse blood was pooring out).

"I will never let you see lite of day no more" Buffy Summers proclamed and ponted "you will no more terror the world!"

the slayer said "Eat This!" and stabed the Master in the mouth with shard of galss and the the master fell to knees.

And his blood hemmreg and stain the diert ground on which they walk.

Buffy Summers sad "He is dead now, you is save"

"Thanks you!"

"Glade I coud help, sis"

"Butt you come earlier next time!" and they laughed.

Juts then Buffy saw Demin figure in distance and new it was far greater . It was the Denizen... Master of all evil. buffy watched The Denizen conjure evil army and new what had to be dune.


End file.
